panzerpediafandomcom-20200215-history
Panzerkampfwagen V Panther Ausf.A
WIP Survivors *Panther Ausf.A fahrgestell no.210530, turret number 334, Panzermuseum Thun, Switzerland. This tank is a chimera of different Panther parts and reproduction pieces. The hull serial number belongs to an Ausf.A so it is included on this page. It has a reproduction gun mantlet that is very poorly made. Supposedly there are plans to restore this tank properly. *Panther Ausf.A turret number 256, Musée des Blindés, Saumur, France. This tank was one of many that were located in Saumur's "scrapyard". It lacked a turret so when It was restored in the 1990's the turret from another Panther in Saumur's collection, fahrgestell 152451, was used. After restoration it was sent to the Mémorial de Caen museum, where it stayed until it was returned to Saumur in 2000. *Panther Ausf.A fahrgestell no.152451, Overlord Museum, Colleville-sur-Mer, France. Built in April or May, 1944; this tank was knocked out in Ranes, France, during the battles around Normandy. It was recovered by Lieutenant/Captain Guy Besnier's 1st Ground Mobile Reconnaissance unit. By April 1945 it was back in running condition and served with the French Army after the War. After it had outlived it usefulness as a fighting vehicle it was sent to the Établissement Technique de Bourges (Technical School of Bourges) and was used as a firing target. In the 1980s it was sent to Saumur and left in the "scrapyard". During this time its turret was canabalized to complete another of Saumur's Panthers (see above). In 1988 Saumur traded the Panther with the Musee Aout 1944 in Falaise for their Sd.Kfz.251. It was left in a barn at the Musee Aout 1944 until it closed in 2012. At that time the Overlord Museum stepped in and acquired the tank. The rusted hull arrived in Colleville-sur-Mer in January 2013 and then underwent restoration as a static display. It currently carries a turret which is likely a reproduction; however the gun barrel is original, sourced from somewhere in Perpignan, France. *Panther Ausf.A fahrgestell no.155506, turret number 211, Musée des Blindés, Saumur, France. Built by MNH in June 1944. It was restored to running condition by the museum using parts from up to 14 of its other Panther tanks to complete 211. The tank often participates in Saumur's carousel displays. *Panther Ausf.A fahrgestell no.155597, Mourmelon-le-Grand, France. Built by MHN in July or August 1944, on September 13th, 1944 it was captured by the Free French 2nd Armored Divison in Dompaire, France. After the War it briefly served with the French Army before being donated to the Musée de l'Armée in Paris along with Panther Ausf.A/G Hybrid serial no.120790. In the 1970s it was transferred to Saumur, where it deteriorated while on display to very poor condition. In 2001 it was restored and put on display at Mourmelon-le-Grand. *Panther Ausf.A turret number 224, Auto & Technik Museum Sinsheim, Germany. Formerly at the Saumur tank museum, it was moved to WTS Koblenz, Germany, in the 1980s. Since then it has been transferred to the Auto & Technik Museum of Sinsheim. *Panther Ausf.A turret number 243, Auto & Technik Museum Sinsheim, Germany. This tank was recovered from a bog near Sopla, Ukraine. It was not restored but mearly peiced back together and mounted on a frame. The majority of the left suspension and a few pieces or armor are missing. *Panther Ausf.A, Australian Armour and Artillery Museum, Smithfield, Queensland, Australia. This tank was built at the Reichswerke Hermann Göring plant in Linz, Austria. After the War it breifly served with the French Army. Eventually it ended up at Saumur, and then was acquired by Rex and Rod Cadman in England. In 2013 it was used in filming for the movie "Fury". Afterward it was sold to the Australian Armour and Artillery Museum, where it is now undergoing refubishment to restore it to running condition. *Panther Ausf.A turret number 201, Royal Jordanian Tank Museum, Aqaba, Jordan. Previously restored and displayed at the Saumur tank museum, in 2010 this Panther, along with a French EBR armored car, was traded with the Royal Jordanian Tank Museum for a Challenger I and a Saladin armored car. In December of 2010 the Panther and EBR departed for Jordan aboard a plane from Évreux-Fauville Air Base, France. This individual is missing the engine and has a non-original antenna mount, as well as a headlight mount on the front left fender like that found on the Panther Ausf.G, though this might be original. *Panther Ausf.A, U.S. Army Center for Military History Storage Facility, Anniston, Alabama. Originally captured in Italy. Formerly at Aberdeen, Maryland, this tank was recently moved to Anniston, Alabama. It is heavily damaged on the right side, missing two road wheels. When it was first captured it bore the number 244 on the back of the turret. *Panther Ausf.A turret number 501, Collings Foundation, Stow, Massachusetts. Previously at the Military Vehicle Technology Foundation, California. Recovered in Poland in 1991 and then smuggled out of the country as "scrap", this tank was restored to running conditon in the USA. It is worthy of note this Panther had mounting points (dubbed "knobs" by people researching them) that would have been used for carrying pioneer bridges. Unfortunately, these were taken off during the restoration. Statistics Number Built: Hull Armor: *Front: *Sides: *Rear: *Top: *Bottom: Turret Armor: *Front: *Mantlet: *Sides: *Rear: *Top: Weight: Suspension Type: Engine: Top speed: Primary Weapon: Secondary Weapon: Radio: Crew: Technical Data Length (Including Gun): Hull Length: Total Width: Total Height: Ground Clearance: Track Width: Ground Pressure: Transmission: Speed, Road: Speed, Cross-Country: Range, Road: Range, Cross-Country: Gradeability: Side-Slope Performance: Trench Crossing Ability: Wall Climbing Ability: Fording Depth: Category:Medium Tanks Category:Panzerkampfwagen V Panther Family